Shadaria Week 2018
by Malorum55
Summary: A continuación podrán leer varios One-shot de la relación de amistad entre Shadow y María para conmemorar el Shadaria Week. Disfrútenlo. Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog y María Robotnik.
1. Día 01

**Shadaria Week 2018**

Bueno, técnicamente se diría que el Shadaria week terminó 20 o 21 de diciembre y aunque publiqué los One-shot en Facebook, ahora se los comparto por acá para que lo disfruten.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Día 1: En el ARK**

P.O.V Shadow the Hedgehog

No paraba de buscarla. No sabía dónde podría encontrarla, pero sí lo que hacía; y por una vez quería equivocarme.

— María. — Pronuncié su nombre más no hubo contesta.

Caminé entre los pasillos laberinticos de A.R.K, abriendo habitaciones, dejando que las puertas tecnológicas se abrieran deslizándose a los lados para revelarme una situación que hizo temblar a mi cuerpo por varios segundos.

— ¡Detente! — Grité, corriendo a una velocidad que le fue difícil seguir con sus dulces e inocentes ojos.

— Shadow, por favor. — Suplicó casi cayendo en llanto, alejándola de la mesa de control.

Minutos más en encontrarla y se hallaría cayendo en una capsula de escape hacia el planeta que tanto deseaba visitar y volver.

— Quiero ir a la Tierra. Quiero ir ahora.

— No puedes. — Declaré levantando la voz (que no quería hacer). — El doctor Gerald no ha podido encontrar la cura para tu...

— Estoy cansada de esperar. — Gritó histérica. — Día tras día; semana tras semana; mes tras mes; llevo años esperando una cura y no ha habido cambios en mi vida. ¿Qué hará diferente los próximos intentos?

— Yo. — Ella quedó confusa. — La única razón de mi existencia es para salvarte. Yo existo para salvarte a ti, y tal vez a otros que padezcan tu situación. Cada prueba que me hacen es dolorosa, per la soporto por el único hecho de saber que encontraran la manera de curarte.

— Perdóname. — María de arrodilló a mi lado, abrazándome y volviendo a caer en llanto. — Soy una egoísta.

Devolviéndole el abrazo, solo le susurré palabras de aliento, convenciéndola de volver con su abuelo para no preocuparlo por como salió del laboratorio al saber que su último intento era fallido. Además le susurré que todo estaría bien; que no había porque preocuparse. Mientras estuviera a mi lado ella siempre estaría viva y a salvo.


	2. Día 02

**Día 2: Primeros pasos**

P.O.V María Robotnik

En el contenedor en el que se hallaba a Shadow comenzaba a drenar el líquido que lo mantenía en estasis. Un sueño profundo pronto sería interrumpido para dar paso a una nueva vida.

Mi abuelo Gerald tecleó muchos comandos en su panel de control, secándose el sudor. Los nervios parecían ser mayores en él que en mí. Yo solo quería darle la bienvenida a mi familia.

El contenedor comenzaba abrirse. Mi abuelo caminó a este con precaución y lo terminó de abrir con cuidado. Shadow seguía con sus parpados cerrados y su pelaje aún empapado y pegajoso por del líquido.

Sentí preocupación al no ver su pecho respirar por su cuenta. Mi abuelo también lo notó y quiso cerrar la capsula, volver a ponerlo en estasis y descubrir que había fallado. Me interpuse en su camino, diciéndole que debía esperar. Los bebés tardaban en llorar cuando nacían, así que solo hay que espera.

— Es hora de despertar. — Dije, apretando un poco su pecho.

Su corazón latía y su respiración tan tenue que no se notaba. Yo sonreía al no equivocarme con mi presentimiento.

— Despierta, Shadow. — Dije dulcemente.

Él me escuchó, abriendo sus párpados casi al instante. Sus ojos carmesí miraron a los míos. Eran tan bellos. Sus labios se movieron, tratando de articular alguna de las muchas palabras y datos que mi abuelo ya había insertado en su mente. Le puse un dedo entre sus labios para que esperara.

Tomé sus manos, lo ayudé a pararse y salir del contenedor en el que tantos meses estuvo. Él imitó mi sonrisa, dando un paso a la vez. Lo solté y dejé que caminara por su cuenta. Casi cae mientras se dirigía hacia mi abuelo, pero se mantuvo equilibrado.

Frente a él, sonrió y volteó a verme. Volvió entre sus paso.

— Es un placer al fin conocerte, María. — Dijo, sonando cansado. — Espero serte de mucha ayuda.

— Harás eso y mucho más, Shadow. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. — Sonrió una vez más, cayendo en un sueño.

Mi abuelo lo acomodó en una camilla para que se adaptara al ambiente en que vivía. Yo me acosté a su lado. Quería que de nuevo, junto a su despertar, fuero yo lo primero que viera.


	3. Día 03

**Día 3: Master Chef**

P.O.V Shadow the Hedgehog

Dejar a María convencerme de esto fue un error. Se suponía que hoy debía dar cien vueltas en un circuito para que los científicos tomaran datos que pudieran analizar y concretarse en una cura para ella.

Pero no. Todo lo contrario. Me hallaba en una cocina sencilla a muchos, muchos metros de la pista; portaba un delantal blanco con corazones rosados y un bordado que decía: Master Chef of Love (quería vomitar. ¿De dónde sacó esto?).

— Hoy prepararemos un estupendo pastel. — Explicaba María como, con un traje de chef que le quedaba un poco grande, tomando los ingredientes y mostrándoselos a un niño d años llamado Abraham Tower.

Siguiendo la receta, cogió una taza de harina e iba a echarlo en el tazo; pero terminó en mi cara. Le había dicho que el delantal que tenía era muy largo,

Abraham rió al ver como mi cara quedó blanca por el polvo. Dejándome llevar, más por la molestia, tomé una tasa y se la eché. Creo que una leve sonrisa se esbozó al verlo estornudar y toser.

Viéndome fijamente, se acercó y, metiendo su mano al, tomó un puñado de harina y comenzó a lanzarla. Le dio a María sin querer. Tuvo miedo que ella le reprochara algo, pero con una sonrisa de malicia, sacó más haría y nos lo lanzó a mí y a él.

Todos nos lanzábamos la harina. María y él se reían, y yo solo me concentraba de echarle lo más que pudiera. Al cabo de dos a tres minutos, toda la baldosa del piso era blanca.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Gerald, entrando a la cocina junto con unos compañeros científico (seis o siete).

María y Abraham agacharon cabeza, temerosos de las palabras de decepción que pronto oirían. Necesitaba hacer algo por ellos.

— Estamos tratando de hacer un pastel. — Expresé tomando el libro de recetas.

El buen doctor Gerald se nos quedó viendo, rascándose la barbilla. Yacía pensativo. Alargó la mano para que le entregara el libro.

— Creo que deberían preparar algo más simple acorde a sus grandes capacidades culinarias. — Ojeó varias páginas del libro y lo cerró. — ¿Qué tal un vaso con agua? Eso pueden hacerlo.

María rió ante el comentario de su abuelo. Los demás científicos la siguieron, riendo.

Nosotros tres servimos los vasos de agua y los pasamos a todos los presentes.

— Disfruten de nuestro mejor platillo: agua purificada salida directo del grifo. — Presentó María con orgullo, como si de una chef se tratase.

Todos levantaron los vasos y brindaron, disfrutando de la refrescante agua.

Luego de eso, limpiar el lugar no se sintió tan mal al ver sus rostros de felicidad (en especial el de María). Entendí por qué ella me trajo aquí.

 ** _A veces, salir de la rutina no era tan malo._**


	4. Día 04

**Día 4: Pieza de vida**

— Bueno, es el único capitulo que el autor se quedó sin ideas que plasmar dejándolo vacío. Así que lo pienso castigar por ello, especialmente porque todos los one-shot los escribió el último día de forma acelerada. — Declaró Shadow, haciendo crujir sus dedos.

— Shadow, no lo culpes. De seguro tienen una buena excusa. — Trató de defender María al autor.

— La verdad, no entendí bien como plasmar la temática del día 4: Piece of Life (pieza de vida) y decidí dejarlo así. Sin contar con que de verdad lo escribí todo a último momento. — María lo miró descontenta por dicha explicación.

— Diviértete. — Dijo ella al erizo azabache, abandonando la habitación.

— Oh, lo haré. — Declaró, usando muchas de sus técnicas de.

Solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor del autor, suplicando al lector que continuara con el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Día 05

**Día 5: AU**

 **Descansar en Paz**

P.O.V Shadow the Hedgehog

Sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos, debajo de lo normal. Respiraba con enorme dificultad. No me apartaba de su lado, temiendo que al salir y volver su último aliento haya sido dado.

Casi dos después de asalto al A.R.K habían pasado, escapamos apenas. Mientras la muerte recorría los pasillos, solo un alma en aquel desalmado y corrupto grupo de G.U.N supo del mal que hacía. Nos apuntó al vernos tratando de huir. Tu planeabas dejarme ir, pidiéndome que salvara el mundo; tu mundo. Pero él tuvo compasión. No solo nos ayudó a escapar, sino supo el ángulo correcto para lanzar la capsula de escape y que nosotros dos llegáramos a salvo a la Tierra. Lo vimos a él dispararle a la consola para luego ser acribillado por sus propios compañeros que veían como los había traicionado. Tú lloraste su perdida mientras caíamos a velocidades que rompían el sonido al entrar a la atmósfera del plantea; y yo siempre le llevaré respeto por dar su vida a desconocidos; respeto que irá hasta el final de mi vida (una larga vida).

Pero ahora, queriendo contener mi dolor, te veo morir lentamente en una habitación llena de aparatos conectados a ti que solo alargan efímeramente tu vida. Tus padres, a quienes muy poco veía en las comunicaciones, se alegraban escucharnos vivos. Nos hospedaron y trataron de brindarnos lo mejor, ocultando al mundo que tú seguías viva para evitar que los malos vinieran a nosotros. Pero en sus ojos veía dolor y sufrimiento cuando te abrazaban o te trataban con cariño. Sabían tu destino al tenerte a su lado (siempre pensé en ellos como ausentes, pero ahora entendía el motivo de su distanciamiento).

— María, me contaste hace tiempo atrás que al nacer los doctores no te daban más de dos años de vida. Gerald les demostró lo contrario. En un año el construyó el A.R.K. Lo hizo por ti. Te llevó al espacio, donde tu sistema inmunológico no podría recibir ningún daño. Y ahora que él no está... nosotros te hemos fallado.

— Shadow...— Quiso decir algo, pero no la dejé.

— Si tan siquiera tuviéramos los planos del ambiente estable del A.R.K. Podríamos al menos construirte un cuarto para ti. Podríamos al menos...

— Ya es tarde para eso. — Interrumpió ella. — Yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al subir a la capsula. Yo sabía que esto pasaría si decidía volver a la Tierra. — Esbozó una sonrisa que la hizo ver revitalizada, a pesar de su piel pálida. — Voy a morir aquí, y lo acepto con gusto.

A pesar de ella estar en pases con la vida, yo solo tenía furia

— ¡Fallé en salvarte! ¡Se supone que soy **_la Forma de Vida Definitiva,_** y definitivamente he fallado en cumplirle mi promesa a tu abuelo! — Caí en llanto junto a su cama.

Nunca había llorado de esa manera. Unas cuantas lágrimas podían escurrirse de mis ojos, pero nunca había caído en llanto; y ahora no había razón de contenerme. A quien quería como una hermana pronto dejaría este mundo de una forma permanente.

— Shadow, antes de irme solo quiero...— Se detuvo, tosió un poco y se acomodó la máscara de oxígeno. — Te pido que siguas protegiendo este mundo. Protégelo y hazlo un lugar más seguro. Sé que tienes el poder de marcar una diferencia.

— Seré igual a The Punisher (El Castigador). — Aunque bromeaba, ella frunció el ceño.

— Nunca debí dejar que vieras esa serie. Era muy violenta para ti. — Recalcó, dando golpecitos a mí mano como si me estuviera regañando.

— Oye, fuiste tú quien la puso. Yo solo me limité en evitar que lo cambiaras durante trece capítulos. —

Ella soltó una leve risa, aferrándose a mi mano cómo se aferraba a la vida.

— Te prometo que hare lo que esté en mis mano para hacer este un mundo mejor.

— Gracias. — Expresó María, contenta.

Luego de eso, las horas pasaron hasta convertirse en días; pocos días. Todos los que la cuidaron se despidieron de ella; hasta Abraham Tower (ese chico con los ojos de color marrón y verde) que sobrevivió como nosotros se logró traer hasta acá en secreto para que pasara tiempo con María (él y yo lo único que teníamos en común era que considerábamos a María una hermana mayor, algo bueno si lo piensas bien).

María nos veía a todos, manteniendo siempre su sonrisa, hasta que comenzó a cerrar los párpados con delicadeza. Su pecho se elevó y bajó una última vez, quedando quieto. Las maquinas ya no recibían ninguna señal de vida. Su final había llegado.

Muchos, casi todos, lloraron su perdida. Yo solo tomé su mano y la besé, así como su frente.

— Ahora ya nos estas protegiendo desde el cielo. — Dije.

Con una sensación rara, quise alzar la mirada. Al hacerlo, la vi usando un vestida de blanco con azul y teniendo unas alas grandes y relucientes (era un verdadero ángel). Sonreía mientras su silueta se desvanecía dejando en todos solamente la sensación de paz para que no sufriéramos más.


	6. Día 06

**Día 6: Nieve**

P.O.V María Robotnik

Casi tumbándome me la cama, Shadow me despertaba de mi sueño a mitad de la noche (tuve que ver el reloj para comprobar la hora, ya que en el espacio el tiempo se siente tan diferente).

— ¿Qué pasa, Shadow?

— Tengo que mostrarte algo. — Respondió algo temeroso tratando de ocultarla en su forma estoica de siempre, tomándome del brazo y sacando de la habitación.

Seguía tan somnolienta que cada que cerraba mis párpados y los abría me encontraba en otra área del A.R.K. Shadow seguía sin contarme que pasaba, hasta que al abrir las puertas quedé sin palabras.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó él confundido, viendo como toda la sala se era tapada por una capa blanca y fría.

— Es nieve. — Respondí anonadada.

No era _"nieve"_ de verdad como tal. Esta al ser una sala de práctica y entrenamiento para probar las capacidades físicas de Shadow y poder del Chaos Control, él debió darle a algunas tuberías detrás de las paredes blindadas; y estas, combinadas, crearon esta nevada que caía e inundaba la sala con dichos copos de nieve.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar al Doctor Gerald? — Indagó él.

— De seguro ellos ya saben de la falla. Disfrutemos del lugar hasta que lleguen. — Aconsejé.

Nunca había visto nieve en persona (solo en imágenes y videos). Tan fría que helaba mis pies y mis manos, pero no quería irme. Tomé del suelo un poco y la comprimí formando una bola. Se la lancé a Shadow, quien la esquivó. No tuve que darle mucha explicación para que captara lo que debía hacer.

Creando bolas de nieve, él y yo nos la lanzábamos. Sé que él dejaba que yo atinara mis tiros hacia él y le agradecía por eso (sería aburrido que solo yo recibiera las bolas de nieve en todo mi cuerpo). Despues de eso, nos tiramos al suelo y hacíamos ángeles de nieve. Luego, salía un momento a coger calor antes de continuar con la diversión.

Mañana posiblemente amanecería con un resfriado y pasaría días en observación. Pero ahora, divertirnos era la única prioridad.


	7. Día 07

**Día 7: En la Tierra**

P.O.V Shadow the Hedgehog

María siempre quiso volver a la Tierra. Era tu anhelo más grande. Solo que nunca esperé que cuando ese sueño se cumpliera, ella volvería solo para estar bajo tierra. A pesar de las de los años, el dolor seguía ahí. Ya no podía más con él. Estaba por cometer una locura.

— ¡Chaos Control! — Grité, sosteniendo en lo alto tres Chaos Emeralds.

Frente a su tumba, un torbellino de energía me tragó. Di vueltas y vueltas, hasta salir de forma estrepitosa. Un grito ahogado me avisó que había logrado mi objetivo. María me miraba atónita, imposible de pronunciar palabras. Miré a mí alrededor y la fecha en un calendario digital me revelaba que faltaban solo horas antes de que el A.R.K fuera atacado por G.U.N. La agarré del brazo y, antes que se cerrara el torbellino, la jalé para que viniera conmigo.

Al volver al presente, la vi vomitando todo lo que yacía en su estómago.

— Shadow, que está pasan...— No terminó la frase. Descubrió donde se hallaba.

— María, perdóname lo que hice. Yo...

— Llévame de vuelta, por favor. — Interrumpió ella.

— No. Si lo hago tu...

— Moriré. — Terminó de decir, dejándome sin palabras. Ella señaló al cielo, donde un zepelín pasaba con publicidad navideña y de año nuevo. — Este no es mi tiempo. No debería estar aquí.

Después de mi loco movimiento, no podía verla a la cara. Toda esta locura era para cambiar un pasado que ya había definido el futuro de muchas vidas. Fui un insensato y no me sentía del todo culpable.

— Yo solo quería...— No pude continuar hablando. Dolía mucho.

— Me has dado el mejor regalo. — Declaró. — Volví a la Tierra. Volví una vez más y es hermosa.

Eso era una cualidad fascinante de María. Sin importar el lugar donde nos halláramos (un cementerio) ella le veía el lado bueno. Tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar. Solo caminamos en silencio unos minutos. Comenzó a toser y un leve hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz. La exposición del ambiente terrestre empezaba a herirla internamente.

—Ya es el momento. — Avisó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

— No quiero perderte. — Dije, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos.

— Siempre estaré aquí. — Acarició mi frente (mi cerebro) y siguió con las púas de mi cabeza. — Pero en especial, aquí. — Posó su mano sobre mi pecho; sobre mi corazón. — Sonrió aún más que antes.

La abrecé por última vez, agradeciéndole todo el tiempo que pasé a su lado. Agradeciéndole el cómo me trató y el cariño que me dio. Invoqué el Chaos Control y dejé que el torbellino la transportara devuelta a su tiempo.

— Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. — Se despidió, desvaneciéndose de mi vista.

Aunque el torbellino aún se mantenía estable, no entré. Sabía que si lo hacía, si me atrevía a volver con ella al pasado, no podría volver con quienes aún me apreciaban en el presente. Al cerrarse, un alivió brotó en parte mi alma.

— Sayonara, María Robotnik. — Me despedí luego de horas frente a su tumba, acomodando unas flores del lugar.

No miré atrás. Solo seguí adelante. Después de todo, entendí al fin que ella seguía a mi lado en espíritu y nunca me había separado de su ser.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. ;D_**


End file.
